Joined by Water
by Animecookie13
Summary: The scene where Kocoum is killed changed to my fancy! In this version, Kocoum doesn't die right away, because Thomas isn'e really that great a shot. Pocahontas brings Kocoum to Mother Willow, and together they think up a risky plan to save him. Will it work? Or will both Pocahontas and Kocoum die? Read to find out! Possible sequel. Kocoum may be a bit OC. Sorry if pic doesn't match


Hello Everyone! Animecooke here! So, this is my second fan fiction, and I decided to do it on Pocahontas and Kocoum. I love underdogs, just to tell ya (but not in all cases haha!) I want to thank all my friends who have supported my and my writings! So, this might be a bit weird now, but lately I've been getting back into Disney movies, and I just have new ides popping up everyday! So here it is, a VERY LONG Pocahontas x Kocoum One shot! Just a P.S - in my version, Kocoum never dies, and Pocahontas never travels to the new world… or if she does then she doesn't fall in love with John Rolfe.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO DISNEY AND THE CREATORS OF POCAHONTAS!

BAM!

Pocahontas watched in horror as the killing stick went off, and saw Kocoum's eyes widen. He looked down at the same time she did, and watched as blood blossomed from the hole in his stomach. "NO!" Pocahontas screamed, and ran towards him. She caught him as he was about to fall into the river. She stared at him in distress. "No, Kocoum, what do I do?" She gasped out through the tears. "Just hold me", she thought she heard him whisper. "I've always loved you, Pocahontas. Please remember me" he said to her, as he drifted into unconsciousness

Pocahontas whirled around. "You!" she screamed at John Smith. "You told this man about our meeting! You betrayed me, and look what you did to Kocoum!". Pocahontas turned, and started run out into the river. "You knew this savage?" Thomas asked John, in amazement, and disbelief. "Knew? I _thought_ I loved her! But now I don't know! Who is that man, Pocahontas?" John looked at her, a look of confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Him? He is my betrothed, and if I don't do something, then he shall die!" Pocahontas yelled at both of the white men. She was hurriedly preparing her canoe to carry Kocoum on a bench covered in animal pelts.

"WHAT?! You were betrothed?" John asked, disbelief clear in his eyes. "You never said anything about that!" Pocahontas whirled around, and with a ferocious look in her eyes, cursed at him. "You snake! Will you not help me?" John stared at her for a few seconds, and then, without another word to his 'beloved', turned to Thomas and said. "Lets go, Thomas". And that was the last time Pocahontas saw John Smith, at least the last time under semi-friendly circumstances.

She struggled as she rushed to get Kocoum into the boat. Every minute or so, she checked to make sure that she could still hear his beating heart. She could, although it was extremely faint. When she finally hauled him up into the canoe, she allowed herself a few seconds to relax. Then, she jumped into the canoe, and grabbed her paddle. She paddled harder than she had paddled before, and reached Mother Willow in a matter of minutes. By then, Flit had arrived and, seeing Pocahontas' situation, flew ahead to alert Mother Willow. As she came to the oasis, the willow branches reached down, and picked up Kocoum. They moved steadily towards a large bed of mosses, soft enough to sleep on (Pocahontas should know, she had down it many a time on warm summer eves). Pocahontas vaulted out of her canoe, and sprinted to the mosses.

"Mother Willow, help me! What can you do? What can I do?" Pocahontas said in a panic. "Calm child, you must be calm. Take a deep breath, for Kocoum's heart still beats steady but faint in his chest". Pocahontas took the wise willow's advice, and took a calming breath. "Now, child. Do you wish to save Kocoum's life? Because I know of only one way, and if you choose to try to accomplish this task, then you shall be forever linked." Pocahontas answered without reserve, "Yes, please tell me how." Mother Willow looked at Pocahontas in reproach. "But child, do you not love the Englishman, John Smith? You seemed smitten with him just the other day, ready to break you betrothal to Kocoum for it." Pocahontas turned her face away in shame. "I was wrong, mother. That man was nothing but a deceitful snake! He is the reason Kocoum lies here dying." Mother Willow shook her head, knowing that the human heart was indeed fickle.

"Well, child, this technique involves the sharing of your life force. I shall submerge you both into the spring, and as you breath out he shall breath in. But beware child, this is a dangerous technique. If your heart is not clear in it's intention, then he may die, along with you." Pocahontas turned to look at Mother Willow, and said with quiet determination in her voice replied "Please, start the technique. Mother Willow gazed into Pocahontas' eyes, and realizing that she intended to do it wether or not there was risk posed at her, she assented.

Her branches wrapped around both of the young people, and gasped at how weak Kocoum's heart beat was. Never the less, she carried on. As she wrapped her limbs around Pocahontas, she felt the girl's worry for Kocoum, her despair at the betrayal of John Smith, and her shame in herself; _she was ashamed at how she was fooled by his charm_, Mother Willow thought. Mother Willow stiffened at the tiny seed in the middle of Pocahontas' heat, and laughed despite the gravity of the situation. As she lowered the boy and girl into the water, she thought to herself _this might just work after all._

Pocahontas felt a strange sensation tingle all over her body as she was lowered into the spring. She gasped at the coolness of the water, and how she could feel Kocoum in the water. All her thoughts focused on Kocoum, and suddenly, memories of their time together began to flood her brain...

_When Pocahontas was 7 and Kocoum was 9 years old_

_"Give here back! She's mine!" A young Pocahontas growled at the group of boys. They stood in a semi-circle around her, and held on to the collar looped around Lupa's neck. The wolf pup had been found by Pocahontas in the weeks before, lying in the forest, nearly dead from hunger. Pocahontas picked the wolf pup up, and brought her back to her hut. She fed her from her hand for nearly two weeks, and used a small cup to give her water. By the time she was up, she never left Pocahontas' side, and followed her everywhere. Her father was happy, as he believed that they could teach the wolf to protect the young children, and eventually breed more wolves for the community. _

_But today, the boys decided that it wasn't fair that she had a wolf and they didn't. They held Lupa away from Pocahontas, and she whimpered with fear and confusion. Lupa was still young, and regarded Pocahontas as her mother. She started to growl, and nearly snapped at one boy, but when she saw Pocahontas' face, she refrained. _

_"Let her GO!" Pocahontas screeched. At that moment, the boy named Kocoum walked around the nearest teepee. Seeing the girl standing in the middle of the semi-circle, and the 5 boys who held onto a wolf, he started to walk over. Pocahontas knew who the boy was. Kocoum was famous as he was known to be one of the top upcoming warriors in the tribe. At the young age of 9, he was an excellent shot with a bow, and was strong. Pocahontas looked over at him, as if daring him to support the other boys. Normally he hung out with the boys who taunted him._

_Kocoum walked up to the boys, and in a spur of the moment decision he punched the boys holding Lupa. She scooted over to Pocahontas, and hid behind her legs. Pocahontas looked at Kocoum in wonder, and in joy. He had stood up for her! The other boys looked at Kocoum in first astonishment, and then in fear. They ran away, their 'tails between their legs' to put it. Kocoum turned to Pocahontas and asked here "Are you okay?". Pocahontas smiled hesitantly at him and said "Yes, thanks to you! Thank you for saving Lupa.". Kocoum turned, and mumbled "No problem." With that he walked away. _

_Pocahontas could have sworn that she had saw him blush. _

_When Pocahontas was 13 and Kocoum was 15_

_The girls of the Powhatan tribe sat around the fire, along with the women and children of the tribe. The men and warriors of the tribe had just returned from battle with a neighbouring tribe, and the young new warriors who had distinguished themselves were being awarded. Pocahontas and her best friends Nakoma sat looking at the warriors who would possibly be their future betrothed. Nakoma spotted the man that she wished would talk to her father. The warrior Achak was a young man, who at 15 had many young women after him. But Pocahontas had seen him steal a few glances at Nakoma. _

_Pocahontas refrained from looking at any man. She knew that she would be married off to the man her father thought fit to lead the tribe. But, she bought, if I was to look at anyone, it would probably be Kocoum. She had never forgotten when he had saved Lupa, and had been forever grateful to him ever since. She glanced at him. It had been his first battle, and she knew that although he didn't do as good as everyone though he would do, he did better than every other new warrior. He stood next Nakoma's brother, Ahote, and they both looked dashing. _

_Kekata and Father called for the young warriors to rise, and all the women clapped for them. Then, Father signalled that it was time for the dance. Nakoma stood, and tried to catch Achak's eye, but she didn't see him. Pocahontas smiled knowingly, and laughed at Nakoma's squeal as Ahote tapped her on the back. Beside him stood both Achak and Kocouc. Achak looked Nakoma straight in the eye and said in a kind voice "Hello Nakoma. May I have this dance?". Nakoma blushed, as red as a tomato. Pocahontas gave her friend a shove towards Achak, and he caught her in his arms. Nakoma looked up at him, and said "I… I'd love to". They both walked away, and Ahote left to go find a dance partner. _

_Pocahontas turned and looked at Kocoum. "I heard that you did well in battle. Well done Kocoum". He looked at her first in surprise, and then looked down. "I did not do as well as I should have. I let my people down." He looked as if he had something else to say. Pocahontas looked at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I… I was afraid." Kocoum said in a whisper. Pocahontas laughed, and Kocoum looked up with pain in his eyes. "Do you not understand what it is like to be faced with the thought that you may die in the next hour? Or that you yourself may have to take another life?" Pocahontas sobered at this, and looked at Kocoum with respect in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. "Kocoum, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because I could never even imagine doing what you did for our people. Even going and doing what you did was extremely brave. You risked your life for everyone. I… I don't think I could ever do that. In my eyes, you are so much braver than I could ever be." Kocoum gazed down at her in amazement. He looked down, and closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked into her eyes. "May I have this dance?" He said in a quiet whisper. "Of course" Pocahontas responded, and although she was calm outside, on the inside she was jumping for joy. _

_The rest of the night went by in a blur. Pocahontas whirled, leaped, fell, and twirled with Kocoum. She looked over at Nakoma and Achak every so often to see the brilliant smile on Nakoma face. _

_She imagined that there was a similar smile on her face as well. _

_When Pocahontas was 17 and Kocoum was 19 (this is around the start of the story) _

_Pocahontas was walking back into the tribe's settlement, with a basket of berries and some water in her water-skin. As she was walking back in, she nearly ran into Kocoum. "Sorry!" Pocahontas said, and almost dropped her basket. Kocoum reached out, and steadied it for her. Pocahontas looked and Kocoum, and even when she said "thank you", she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Just next week, her father, and all the warriors, Kocoum included, were going to go to was with a neighbouring tribe. Pocahontas was worried, not only for her father, but also for Kocoum. _

_Kocum gave her a small smile, and said "I'll walk you to your home". Pocahontas looked at him, and smiled. "Okay" she said, and together they started the short walk towards her home. Most of the walk was spent in silence, but half way to her home, Kocoum spoke up. "You know, I am happy that I got to know you better. Sometimes, I am scared at what my future holds, but when I think of you, I have the courage to carry on." Pocahontas looked at Kocoum in astonishment. "You are my guiding light, Chenoa". Pocahontas stopped, as they were at her house. She looked Kocoum in the eyes, and as she turned, he caught her chin._

_The warrior turned her faced towards him, and brought his lips down to meet hers. Their lips met, tender at first, and then growing stronger, more assures. His tongue touched her lips, and she opened with joy. Her arms moved to wrap around his chest, and his encompassed her waist. They moved in unison, going until they had no breathe left. He pulled away, and blushing, smiled at her. She stared at him, as he moved away, deeper into the village. _

_My first kiss, she thought._

Present time

Pocahontas gasped out tiny air bubbles as memories of Kocoum rushed through her mind. He had always been there to help her when she had been in need. Why had she not seen it before? He had loved her, and what had she done? She had taken a liking to a snake of an Englishmen. Pocahontas reflected on what this meant. Did she love Kocoum? Would he still love her? _Child, if you wish to save Kocoum, breathe out_, she heard Mother Willow say in her head. Taking a second to prepare, Pocahontas exhaled all of her breathe until she was completely out of oxygen. As she started to fade into black, she heard the soft ba-dump of Kocoum's heart, and smiled to her self. _Thank goodness._

"Pocahontas! Chenoa!" Pocahontas heard some saying. She opened her eyes slowly, to see woodland animals around her, and Kocoum and Mother Willow leaning over her. Pocahontas shot up, nearly hitting Kocoum in the process. "Kocoum! You're okay?" she asked hurriedly. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." Kocoum smiled at her. Pocahontas blushed, and smiled back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her!" Mother Willow said to Kocoum. She hit him on the back with a branch, and he fell onto Pocahontas, knocking both over onto the bed of grasses. He propped himself up on one elbow, the other hand pushing hair out of her face. "Pocahontas…" he started, and then looked away. "Yes?" she replied, her voice quiet. "Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Kocoum asked. "It would be my pleasure" Pocahontas said with a luminous smile. And with that, he kissed her, and the world faded away.

Mother Willow smiled. The two young people that were chowilawu, she thought to herself. What a beautiful pair.

They spent that night together, as they would for the rest of their lives.

6 Years later

"But Mama, what happened to the John Smith man?" A young Magena asked her mother. Pocahontas smiled at her 4 year old daughter. "That is a story for another time, my daughter." She smiled at the old memories, and how the past 6 years were some of the best of her life. She still was free, even as a mother. She just took Magena and Cheveyo everywhere with her. They were learning the ways of the land, and Magena showed great shamanic potential, as Cheveyo did with his warrior like abilities. "Magena, Cheveyo, time for bed." Her husband called out to their twins. Kocoum came into the hut, and ushered their children towards their shared bed. Pocahontas smiled, she could not have asked for a better husband, better children, or a better life.

She walked over to Kocoum, wrapping her arms around his firm stomach. "Love, I have news." She said very quietly. "Kocoum looked back at her, and then back to the children. "Let's talk outside." he suggested, and together they left the hut. When they were outside, he turned to Pocahontas, silently asking what she had to tell him. She took his hand, and placed it on her stomach, smiling at him. For a minute he was confused, then his face broke out into a smile. "You aren't, are you?", and Pocahontas just smiled at him. His smile grew, and he picked her up, twirling her around in the air. "I'm am the luckiest man alive" he said to his cherished wife, and then gave her a kiss. When she broke the kiss, she lay her head on his chest, saying to herself "And I am the luckiest woman alive".

The END

_A/N: So there you have it folks! My first fanfic dedicated to Pocahontas and Kocoum. Don't you think that they are just perfect balance for each other? Well, I do! A meaning key for the names I used is below! Please review! _

_Animecookie13!_

_Names:_

_Ahote - restless one _

_Achak - spirit _

_Chenoa - dove_

_Chowilawu - joined together by water_

_Magena - moon_

_Cheveyo - spirit warrior _


End file.
